The Legend of Zelda: I know what you did yesterday
by DisgruntledDuck
Summary: Hello. I decided to make fun of horror movies and corny one with Zelda characters. BEWARE OF INSANENESS. It's not the best, but it's good for a laugh or two. x.x;


Link lay in his bed, groaning, wondering what was yet to come...He blinked for a moment. His day was ruined when Talon, who he was supposed to meet, met an un-timely death. The only thing left at the muder scene was a jukebox. It was odd, I tell you. Just plain odd.  
  
Link sighed,   
"I hope Malon is okay...maby we should gather up the gang!" (Batmobile appears, Link gets in it and picks everyone up) Heres, Ruto, Zelda, Malon, The Graveyard Dampe wannabe kid, Mr.Chicken, and a stupid Goron....this is how the night went....  
  
Link: Well, since we're all here, I think we should explore the haunted mansion that has been abandoned because all who enter die. So let's go in!  
Zelda: Yeah! Good idea!  
Malon: I want to find my father's killer though....  
Stupid Goron: Duhh...  
Mr.Chicken: PU-CUCK!!  
Zelda: STFU, Stupid chicken! Malon, I understand your pain...but you have to accept what happened. Dampe kid, stop picking your nose.  
Dampe kid: Whut? *with finger up his nose*  
  
----Inside the spooky castle-----  
  
Goron: Duhh  
Zelda: Shut up, goron.  
Link: You have anger probs, Zelda...  
Zelda: *Grabs him by the neck* THE FUCK I DO!! *Lets him go* Sorry..  
Link: *choking* S'ok.  
------Somebody screams-----  
Zelda: OMG!! Who is it?  
---A body is laying on the ground next to a jukebox------  
Zelda: AHHHHH!! It's some person who died!  
----Bob, the crazy guy comes out of nowhere------  
Bob: BWAHAHA!! You will all die!  
Link: F-U  
Bob: WHAT?! You do realize who you're dealing with, right?  
Dampe kid: Umm..  
Mr.Chicken: PU-CUCK?!  
Link: Er...  
Zelda: Uh...  
Malon: Eh...  
Goron: Duhh...  
Bob: AHHH!! I hate you all!! DIE!!  
----Bob suddenly throws a jukebox at Mr.Chicken and he dies and stuff----  
Zelda: OMG!! He was my boyfriend!  
Link: Wha?!  
Zelda: Shut up, Link...  
-----Bob chases Zelda----  
-----Zelda screams and then runs. She suddenly then stops and looks down at a stub in the floor. She runs again and trips over it-----  
Zelda: AHHHH!! OMG!  
Everyone else runs away----------  
-----Zelda looks up at Bob while he has an evil grin on his face*  
Ruto: I haven't had a line yet, Link, cutie wutie pie.  
---Link eyes her than beats her in the head with a spoon and she dies----  
Link: Oh no! The killer is near!  
----Everyone runs away until they reach the end...where Ganondorf is standing----  
Ganondorf: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You will all be destroyed! Wha...NOO!!  
----Everyone continues to run and knocks over Ganondorf, sending him over the edge of the castle----  
Ganondorf: Uhh...Uhh...line!  
Disgruntled Duck: JESUS, Ganondorf. It's "AHHHH!!"...idiot.  
Ganondorf: Oh, right...heh heh...AHHHHHH!!  
----Ganondorf splatters on the ground below------  
Link: Is that a big loss?  
Malon: Oh Link...my big strong man!  
Link: :)  
Goron: Duhhh...  
Dampe Kid: Does no one pay attention to me?! FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES I HAD A PLAN!! WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN?!  
Disgruntled Duck: Because no one cares.  
Dampe Kid: Oh.  
Goron: Duhh...  
----Goron guy rolls off the edge forgetting how to stand and he breaks through the ground.  
Dampe Kid: COOL!!  
Link: You know what this means, right kid?  
Dampe Kid: Whadda whadda?  
Link: Yeah...in horror movies, the next person dies, leaving the two main characters alive.  
Dampe Kid: It's usually the hot guy!! YEAH!  
Disgruntled Duck: No, actually, we're on short budjet.  
---Everyone laughs except for Kid-----  
Dampe Kid: SHIT!  
---Out of nowhere, a beaver comes and takes off Dampe Kid's head----  
Link: OH MY GOD....Uh...Hmm.  
Malon: That's icky, my new dress got covered in blood.  
Link: NOT YOUR DRESS!! DAMN YOU BOB!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!  
Bob: What?  
Link: It's you!  
Bob:...Your point?  
Link: You're the killer.  
Bob: Oh, yeah! BWAHAHAHAHA!! I found you...  
----Bob picks up a jukebox, but then Link punches him in the stomache. The jukebox falls on Bob, killing him------  
Link: Yay! We did it!  
Malon: Oh Link, my hero. Now let's goto my place to screw!  
Link: Yay!  
----They walk away, Malon looks back though, her eyes all evil and he holds up a jukebox----  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN  
  
The end...or is it? 


End file.
